Tears In the Snow - KakuHida
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Hidan has a crappy Home life and decides to walk to his lover's house in a snow storm. Broken and cold he arrives at his significant others house what will his lover do? Let him in or turn him away? one shot Yaoi


Tears In the Snow

The sky was gray and cold. It had been threatening to snow all day. As the bell rang and school ended, the parking lot flooded with a rush of kids eager to get home before it started. It didn't take long for the place to clear out and all of the buses to leave, leaving a deserted feeling to the school grounds.

A boy of sixteen walked with his hands buried in his pockets, dragging his feet as much as he could to avoid getting home to early. It was the same every day. He would get home and find his parents arguing until his father would get mad enough to back hand his mother or him for trying to protect her.

The worst was the excuses she made for his father's behavior. She would always tell him that he shouldn't have gotten involved that it was his fault for angering his father. Why he even bothered was beyond him. Tonight was no different. He could hear the shouting before he even stepped in the gate. Hidan stood glaring at the house instead of going in it.

The snow had begun to fall leaving pebbles on the ground that would melt slowly. If it picked up in frequency the snow would stick and begin accumulating. The forecast had called for a storm later in the evening and he couldn't help but think that they were right. A slam of something against the wall made him cringe and a scream of pain caused him to walk down the street away from the hell called home.

Not even a quarter mile down the street and the snow got heavier. Hidan looked at the sky and cursed as he shoved his pockets further into his jeans pockets. It was getting colder by the minute and he doubted that he would be spared from frostbite by the time he reached his destination.

He began thinking about all the times that he had tried to get his parents to stop fighting and get along. He had heard that most adults would at least try to keep civil in front of their children. That of course wasn't the case in his house. His parents seemed to get more agitated with him around then when he wasn't.

Tears began to burn his eyes as he thought about how that made him feel. Maybe he was the reason that they no longer cared for each other. Maybe it was his fault that they couldn't stand the sight of one another anymore. He bit back a sob that threatened to wrack his body and a hot tear slid down his cheek.

The snow picked up in strength and huge flakes fell from the sky as if they felt his pain. The wind swirled it all around him in its fury as though his emotions controlled the very weather. The sky was black and the light from the sun was sucked away by the bitter cold. Hidan walked a little faster.

He didn't care if he was missed at home. He doubted he would be. The only thing that his father would care about was that he wasn't there to egg on his temper. He cursed under his breath as his chest clenched in sorrow. Why couldn't he be one of the lucky ones? Why was he one of the kids who had to have a shitty home life?

He had gone a mile of the six mile journey when he realized how cold it actually was. His thin jacket was doing nothing to protect him from the chill. He had to pass the park on his way to his destination and he had to stop to catch his breath. He sat on the snow covered bench and let out the sobs that were coursing through him.

He was an only child which he was grateful for. He couldn't imagine having siblings to be fucked up by his parents too. What got him was that his parents acted as though having the one child was a burden. For the most part he was a good kid. He did his homework and he went to school.

He didn't get into trouble with the law and he had okay grades. He got along well with others as long as they got along with him. He had one draw back and that was that he was gay. His parents had ignored it as though it would go away. He didn't talk about it and they didn't ask.

It seemed that was how his parents dealt with anything. They would rather ignore it then accept it. He buried his face in his hands and cried harder. It was his only defense. A long time passed as he sat on the bench. He pulled out his phone and realized it was now going on 5:30. He really needed to get going.

He stood up and stretched his now stiff legs and wiped the snow from his pants. The seat of them were now wet and uncomfortable but he couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. He began walking again and kept his head dipped low to keep the snow out of his face.

Another mile and the snow was furiously whipping everywhere. A blizzard was in the making and Hidan only hoped he would make it in time to beat it. With determination he walked faster. The faster he walked the worse the storm got. At one point he was unable to see where he was going and had to stop against a building to get his bearings.

He waited for the snow to subside a little before walking again. It was almost an hour later that he got his break. He was now frozen from head to tow and walking was getting tiring. He was giving himself a lecture on his stupidity. Staying home might have been a better way to go.

By 7:00 he was caught in a white out and wasn't sure where he was going. Every once in a while he saw a street lamp that let him know he was still on the street at least. He had made four miles and it was too late to turn back now. He would have to keep going or lay down and die in a ditch from the storm. He could only figure that the temperature was in the high teens.

By 8:00 he reached his destination. The trailer park never looked so good to him before. Now if he could just get to the one he had come here for. He made his way in the snow and stumbled tiredly and coldly down the row he knew housed his sanctuary. At last he reached it and then stood staring at the door for what seemed like forever.

He didn't come all this way to back out now but he was afraid all of a sudden. What if he was turned away? What if they didn't want him here? Tears coursed down his cheeks at the thought that he could get the same rejection as he got from his parents. The lights were all off which indicated that the person who lived here had gone to bed already.

Hidan turned to leave when the snow and wind knocked him off of his feet. Struggling on the ground to get up he finally managed to find his feet and he rushed up the stairs to the front door. He knocked twice and then held his breath. The storm made it impossible to hear what was going on in the trailer so he waited a moment.

When he didn't get an answer he turned to leave. The outside light came on blinding him. He threw up his arm to guard himself from the glare of the light as the door opened. The person behind the door took a moment to adjust their sight to the storm, light and person. A look of recognition came across the features.

"Hidan?" They asked. Hidan bowed his head in shame at waking them up. "Yeah it's me." He said quietly. The person gave him a stern look and drug him through the door inside out of the storm. Hidan's lip quivered. He tried to hold back the tears and failed.

A look of concern crossed the others face. They took Hidan in their arms to comfort him. "Kakuzu!" Hidan wailed. He clung to the man's shirt and sobbed freely. Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's back and frowned at the aspect of having Hidan walking in this storm and in so much turmoil. Hidan hiccupped a couple of times as the tears began to subside.

Kakuzu looked at the red wet cheeks and kissed the tears away. It killed him to see his love in so much pain. He peeled Hidan's jacket off of his small frame and tossed it onto a kitchen chair. Taking Hidan's hand he led him into the bathroom and stripped off the wet clothes. He rubbed his warm hands all over Hidan's cold naked skin.

He lifted Hidan's chin up so he could kiss the cold lips. Hidan parted them immediately and moaned softly when he felt Kakuzu slip his tongue inside passed the soft lips to play with his tongue. A mewl escaped Hidan as hands continued rubbing warming and loving circles all over his cool skin.

He was getting warmer by the second as Kakuzu pressed his hips to Hidan's. A moan rang out from both of them as their erections brushed against each others. Kakuzu was wearing thin pajama pants while Hidan was wearing nothing. Hidan whimpered as his need grew hard and painful.

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan's now hard leaking member. He slid down to his knees and licked the tip of it watching Hidan's eyes turn from sorrow to lust. Kakuzu licked the underside of Hidan's member and reveled in the moans that came from Hidan. Taking the initiative, Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's hair and pulled his lover's head forward wanting Kakuzu to take him fully into his mouth.

Kakuzu didn't hesitate. He wrapped his lips around Hidan's rock hard cock and swirled his tongue around the tip as he did. He began to bob his head up and down Hidan's length listening to the wonderful sounds the pale skinned boy made. Kakuzu looked up to see Hidan's face. It was flushed with pleasure and his eyes were closed.

His lips were parted letting moan after moan tumble from his lips. His breath came in pants as Kakuzu worked his hot mouth and wet tongue around, up and down Hidan's member. The fingers tightening in Kakuzu'z hair told him that Hidan was close to release. A few more hard sucks and Hidan climaxed.

"Kakuzu!" He called out as his body tensed and hot streams of milky white cum shot into his lover's mouth. Kakuzu swallowed every last drop of it and then stood in front of Hidan. He gave him a chaste kiss and turned to the shower. He turned on the water and let the hot run for a few moments before adding cold.

He slipped out of his night wear and turned to take Hidan's hand. On shaky legs Hidan entered the shower with him. Kakuzu pushed Hidan under the spray and pressed against his panting lover. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck and lay his head on his chest. He was a bit tired but Kakuzu hadn't had any release yet and he wanted to thank his lover for all he had done for him tonight.

Hidan dropped his arms to his waist and turned around in Kakuzu's arms. "Take me Kuzu'." Hidan said breathily. Kakuzu smirked but gave Hidan a questioning look. Hidan nodded and smiled his gorgeous smile at his lover. Kakuzu couldn't resist now even if he tried. He ran his hand down Hidan's wet back and slipped his hand in between Hidan's legs.

Hidan spread them further and Kakuzu slipped a finger into the tight ring of muscles. Hidan winced but didn't make a sound. It was always a little uncomfortable at first but from experience he knew it would be worth it. A second finger slid in next to the first and Hidan sucked in a breath. When the third followed he closed his eyes and whimpered. Kakuzu spread his fingers as much as the tightness would allow.

Hidan gasped as his sweet spot was brushed and he angled himself for the next thrust. Kakuzu made sure to hit the same spot every time he did. A moment later he removed his fingers and Hidan wanted to cry out his disappointment. Kakuzu rubbed his hand over Hidan's back for reassurance. He positioned his member at Hidan's waiting entrance and slowly began to push in.

Hidan gasped and cried out from the pain but found that the hot water helped ease some of the brunt. Kakuzu waited until Hidan was ready for him to go further. With a nod from Hidan, Kakuzu pushed the rest of the way in. Once there he waited for Hidan to adjust. "Move." Hidan gaped. Kakuzu began his thrusts slow and steady. It was hard to be this way with Hidan and not want to fuck him through the tub.

It wasn't long and Hidan was pushing back to meet Kakuzu thrust for thrust. The coil in his stomach was tightening again and he knew he would be cumming again soon. Kakuzu reached around and grabbed Hidan's aching member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Kakuzu himself could feel his own release building to an inferno in the pit of his stomach.

"Kakuzu, I'm cumming!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu groaned as his release was upon him as well. "Oh, Hidan." He moaned. They panted and gasped as the water ran over them washing away any traces of their fun. Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan and they quickly washed up and got out. Too tired to worry about anything else they dried off and went to bed. As they lay there in Kakuzu's bed Hidan turned to his lover.

"Thank you, Kakuzu for loving me and always being there for me no matter what." Hidan said sleepily. Kakuzu pulled his lover close and held him against him. "No Hidan, thank you for loving me and giving me something to live for." He said. Hidan smiled and kissed Kakuzu's lips softly. Outside the world was pounded by a raging storm but inside the only thing that was raging was two lover's love for each other. If there were tears in the snow tonight they were someone else's.


End file.
